1. Filed of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a fuel cell system, and particularly to the art of controlling the open/closed state of a valve which is provided in a fluid flow path.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fuel cells are known that generate power by utilizing a fuel gas such as a hydrogen gas and an oxide gas such as ambient air. A fuel cell system may be mounted on vehicles, for example, and used as a power source. Obviously, the fuel cell system may be incorporated in applications other than vehicles.
The fuel cell system includes a fuel cell which generates power as a result of chemical reaction between the fuel gas and the oxide gas, and a fluid flow path which supplies reaction gases, such as the fuel gas and oxide gas, to the fuel cell, and discharges gas or liquid which are generated in the reaction.
Various techniques have been proposed heretofore in connection with a valve which is provided in the fluid flow path of such a fuel cell system.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication 2004-6166 (Patent Document 1) discloses a technique to seal a space containing a reaction gas in the fuel cell by providing opening/closing valves in feed/discharge lines of the reaction gas, and closing the opening/closing valves when the power generating operation of the fuel cell is stopped.